Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by dreamoutloud547
Summary: Rose wants to travel back in time to the final battle to see what her parents have been keeping from her, but when James get involved the Harry Potter 2nd generation gets sent back to their parents sixth year...now they've got some explaining to do.
1. Secrets

**I've been dying to write one of these for so long now. I plan to make it a two-shot story, and my spring break is this week so the next chapter will be up really soon, along with the next chapter of my story **_**Incentive**_**. I wrote this as a celebration for the much-anticipated release of the Deathly Hallows part 1 DVD release today I want to also thank my amazing friend Brianna again for helping me with my ideas for my stories. Hope you enjoy this **

Rose Weasley knew that her parents were special. Not only special to her, but also special to many other people as well. She had begun to notice it when random people began regarding them in Diagon Alley. Now, being on Christmas break from her first year at Hogwarts, she wants to know the truth.

She was tired of standing there perplexed while kids came up to her in the hallway and said "Your last name is Weasley right?" Rose was not one to be perplexed. Typically in response she would just nod, and the kids would run to tell their friends. It had happened to her more than once, and curiosity was beginning to overtake her.

She had been sitting in her living room reading when her mother walked in. "Rose sweetie, you have to get ready. We are leaving for Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's soon," she told her.

"Alright Mum."

Hermione turned to leave the room but Rose stopped her.

"Mum wait- I have to ask you something."

"What is it Rosie?" Hermione asked, coming to sit down next to her.

"Lately in school, people have been asking me about my last name. They always find it really interesting when they know who my parents are. And then, while we were in Diagon Alley gathering my school supplies, a man actually took his hat off for you and Dad. Why?"

Hermione's face paled. She had been dreading having to replay the horrors of the dark lord's reign with her children. _Well, I suppose she doesn't have to know right this minute, _Hermione thought.

"That's a story for another time. Let's just say that there was a big battle that your father and I fought in about 15 years ago." Hermione told her. She then kissed Rose on the forehead and exited the room rather swiftly. Annoyance began to bubble up inside of Rose. _ Another time? All I get to hear is that there was a battle? What time is better then now I want to know! _She thought while storming upstairs, slamming the door behind her.

She averted her eyes to her bed where her red Christmas dress was lying, noticing that there was a small handbag next to it that she could probably fit a couple small items into. She moved over to her desk, pulling open the top drawer, being met with the shiny time turner that her mother had passed down to her for taking numerous classes. Her eyes lit up with a mischievous tint as she placed the time turner in her handbag.

"Rose we're leaving in two minutes!" her father called from upstairs. She quickly changed into her dress and ran downstairs, feeling very determined. She knew that she was going to find out more about this battle. And what better way to get information then witnessing it yourself?

Rose, her brother Hugo, and her mother and father all flooed over to her Aunt and Uncle's house, where they were pulled into quite a few bone crushing hugs by their many cousins. "Hugo, lets go up to my room, I want to show you all my presents!" Her little cousin Lilly squealed. Lilly and Hugo could not be any closer, and it was like one could not exist without the other. Lilly grabbed his hand and they sprinted upstairs. As the adults moved into the kitchen to converse, Rose turned to her two cousins James and Albus.

"I need to talk to you two." She told them. They looked at her, confusion evident in their faces, but then followed Lilly and Hugo upstairs. James led them into his room, which was covered in Quidditch posters and different products from their Uncle George's shop.

"So this sounds serious." James said.

"It is. Have you ever wondered about why people seem so interested in the fact that your last name is Potter?"

"Well-yes actually. But I never thought to ask mum and dad about it. Is that what you want to do?" Albus asked.

"I already tried. I've been forced to resort to more drastic measures." She told them dumping the time turner out of her handbag.

"Woah-woah-woah Rosie, is that a time turner?" James asked, disbelief coloring his tone.

Rose nodded. "I'm going back to this battle they apparently fought all of these years ago. As long as I can stay out of sight I should be alright."

"No Rose you are going to get yourself killed! Why can't you just wait for your mum to tell you! If she hasn't told you, there is probably a good reason. Why cant you just wait?" James said, his tone rising in volume.

"Because I CAN'T TAKE not knowing! It bothers me every day!" Rose shouted back at him. Lilly and Hugo then ran in.

"Rosie why are you screaming?" Hugo asked timidly.

"It's ok Hugo, just go back to Lilly's room." She assured him.

"Actually Hugo, it's not ok, we need you to get your parents, they need to talk some sense into your sister." Albus said.

Hugo turned to go but Rose stopped him. "No Hugo, mum and dad do not need to get involved with this."

"Yes they do." James and Albus said in unison.

"No they don't" Rose snapped back at them.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Hey what's going on here?"

Teddy had just entered the room, hand in hand with their cousin Victorie.

"Nothing. Absolutely NOTHING is going on here." Rose told him.

"It sure doesn't sound like nothing. We just came in her to let you know that dinner is ready." Teddy said.

Rose shoved the time turner behind her back. James then reached back and attempted to grab it from her.

Her eyes widened as she realized what he was doing, and then she turned around and began trying to pull it back from him. They each tugged on the sides of it until James managed to rip it from her grasp. But suddenly, it flew out of his hands and smashed against the wall. "JAMES!" Rose screamed, but then the whole world was spinning.

Rose felt herself land on top of someone, with the many choruses of "Get off me", "ouch", and "you're sitting on my foot" ringing in her ears. She looked around and saw that James, Albus, Lilly, Hugo, Teddy and Victorie surrounded her.

After managing to remove herself from the clump, she found herself face to face with much younger versions of her father and her Uncle Harry staring at them with their eyes wide.

"Um… do we know you?" they asked.

"Well, actually, it's funny because you know us REALLY well." Rose told them.

**So what did you think? Please Review!**


	2. Introductions

**Here is the next chapter The ages are as follows:**

**James-13, Albus&Rose-11, Hugo&Lilly-9, Victorie-17, Teddy-19**

**In this story, Teddy and Victorie are already together.**

**Hope you enjoy it **

The kids had ended up in the burrow. The decorations hanging around told them that it was Christmas there too. They knew that they had gone back in time, because young Harry and Ron could not be standing before them otherwise.

"What do you mean we know you well? I've never seen you until now…" Harry said.

Lilly poked her head out from under Hugo. "Hi Daddy!" she said, partially muffled.

James reached over and pinched her. "Ow! Daddy, James pinched me!"

"Way to break the news Lilly." Albus said.

"Oh was I not supposed to say anything?" She asked, oblivious.

"Of course not, why else would I have pinched you?" James said, exasperation dripping from his tone. Harry looked at Ron, who laughed.

"Ha-ha very funny. So which one of us is your 'daddy?' You don't honestly think we believe you do you? I know for a fact that I don't have kids. And Ron, if you had kids but didn't tell me- how could you? How could you not make me the godfather?"

The kids looked at their fathers with a confused expression.

It was Teddy who spoke up this time. "How old are you two?"

"16," they answered simultaneously.

"Guys, we've gone back in time. Harry and Ron are back in their sixth year." Teddy explained.

"Would you please just tell us who you are?" Harry pressed.

"I think you may want to get everyone in here for this." Victorie told them.

Ron stared at them confusedly and then called up the stairs. "Mum! Can you get everyone down here please? We have an interesting situation to deal with."

Everyone began to descend the staircase. Mrs. Weasley was first, with Bill, Fleur, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, and Lupin following behind her. They all stopped abruptly when they saw the mass of unfamiliar kids standing in the kitchen.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"That's what we've been trying to find out." Harry told them.

"Please sit down this may-" Teddy started, but his speech was cut off when he saw the faces of his parents.

"S-sit d-down," he finished.

After everyone was seated, Hermione spoke up.

"So who are you?"

"Lilly, why don't you go first, since you already started." James said.

"Well okay. My name is Lilly Potter. I am 9 years old. Those two are my brothers James and Albus." She said, gesturing to James and Albus.

All eyes turned to Harry.

"You're Harry's daughter?" Bill asked Lilly.

She nodded.

"Who is your mum?" Fred asked.

"Ginny is." Albus told them. Ginny and Harry's eyes widened as they took in this information.

"Wait, how can you prove it?"

"Well, for one thing, Albus is the spitting image of dad." James said.

As all of their eyes averted to Albus, as they realized the truth in his statement. Albus looked exactly as Harry did as a child. He had the exact same face, messy black hair, and even wore glasses.

"And if it helps to prove it Daddy, you always tell me the story of when you started to fall in love with Mummy. You said that in your sixth year, you came to your senses and realized how beautiful mummy was. But another boy liked her, and you felt really jealous. Eventually, you said that you worked up the courage to finally kiss her."

Harry's face turned entirely scarlet, as he knew that these were the feelings he was currently feeling. He now knew that these kids were not lying.

"Wait-how did you get here?" Hermione asked.

"Well mum you gave me this." Rose said, holding up half of the broken time turner she had managed to grab before being whisked away.

"I'm your mum?" Hermione asked.

Hugo stepped up. "Uh-huh. My name is Hugo Weasley, and this is my sister Rose Weasley. I am 9 years old and she is 11." Hugo then turned to Ron. "Hi dad." He said.

Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped, but as much as they tried to act surprised, they were undeniably happy.

"Well, is anyone really surprised?" Ginny asked. She had now moved over to sit on the arm of Harry's chair.

"Wait a minute. If you are all here, then that means we survived? We beat him?"

The kids all nodded vigorously except for Rose, whose expression turned solemn. Through all of this, she had still not found out the details of this battle.

To say Harry was stunned was an understatement.

Suddenly, Victorie spoke. "I'll go next. My name is Victorie Weasley. I am in my last year at Hogwarts and my parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. I also have another sister named Dominique and a brother named Louis."

George just scoffed. "Well, you two are already together-no shock there."

The people in the room laughed, even Bill and Fleur.

Victorie walked over and placed a reassuring hand on Teddy's shoulder, who looked white as a ghost. "Sweetheart, you have to go next." She whispered to him. He shook his head, a few tears falling on his face. He could not bring himself to look his parents in the eye.

"I'll just go for you. This is Theodore Remus Lupin. He has graduated Hogwarts, and is the son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks." Victorie explained.

Tonks looked ecstatic, but Remus's face was contorted with worry.

"Is-is he a?"

"No, he is not a werewolf. He just gets a little agitated and tired on a full moon, nothing more."

Relief was obvious on Remus's face.

Tonks moved over closer to Teddy, "how come you couldn't introduce yourself to us honey?" she asked gently.

Victorie and Rose exchanged a glance. "You might-as-well tell them. It's not like their memories won't be wiped anyways." Rose told her.

"Alright then. Well, in a little over a year a huge battle will be fought that ends the dark times. There are three people sitting in this room who don't make it. You and Remus were two of them, and Teddy never got to meet you." Victorie explained.

Tears began forming in Tonks's eyes, although they were more for her son then herself. Shock became etched on everyone's faces, particularly Remus's. After all, it's not every day that 7 kids appear and tell you that you have only about a year to live.

Remus walked over and grabbed Teddy in an embrace, as Teddy cried into his chest. Tonks came over to join them.

"Hi Dad, Hi Mum." Teddy choked out.

"I hate to interrupt, but you said that there were three people that don't make it and you only named two. Who is the third?" George asked.

"Well, you see, we never got to meet our Uncle Fred…" Albus trailed.

Fred and George's faces both paled, as Mrs. Weasley began crying into her husband's shoulder.

"Well, how are you going to get back to your time? The time turner seems to be broken." Bill said. His voice was a strained. He was trying not to start crying over the loss of his brother and friends, as were the rest of the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione.

"And here lies our problem…" Victorie said.

"No Matter. You can stay here until we find a way. I would love to get to get to know my daughter better. Is that alright Molly?" Fleur asked. Victorie smiled.

Mrs. Weasley just nodded, too overcome with sadness to make out words.

"Alright, I suppose James, Albus, and Hugo can stay with Harry and I. Rose and Lilly can stay with Hermione and Ginny, and Teddy and Victorie can stay with their parents." Harry suggested.

The kids all nodded.

Rose leaned over and whispered in James's ear. "This is ALL your fault. If you had just let me go where I wanted to go we would not be in this mess."

"Excuse me for saving your life."

"Rose, where is this place you wanted to go?" Hermione asked.

_Oh no,_ she thought.

At Harry and Ginny's house 20 years later, Ginny was calling up to the kids to tell them dinner was ready. When no reply came back, she went upstairs to look for them. She checked inside of every room, and found them all to be vacant.

"Harry? Where could they have gone?" She called down to him. He came upstairs, and when he entered James's room, he found his answer. He walked out holding up the other half of the broken time turner.

"I think I know."

**So what did you think? I know the character's reactions are pretty common in the time travel fics, but I do not really see them reacting any other way. I hoped you like it. Please review. I will update as soon as I can **


	3. Love

**So I finally updated! I am sorry I've taken so long I have mostly been focusing on Incentive, plus I was having writer's block for this story. I've come up with a couple events to occur though So I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned the characters, but J.K. Roeling created them before I could:P**

"Uh… where I was going to go doesn't really matter if I didn't end up there does it?" Rose inquired. James rolled his eyes, but watched the scene play out.

"It depends. There seems to be a reason why you don't want to tell me." Hermione brought up.

"James is exaggerating. All I wanted to do was travel to Hogwarts a couple years back to see what it was like. He just meant that he was saving me from getting caught by a teacher or something."

Hermione looked at her skeptically ad Rose's insides filled with guilt. All of her cousins around her saw it on her face. Rose never lied.

_ Well technically it wasn't a lie, _Rose thought. _I did want to go_ _back to Hogwarts, James just wasn't worried about me being caught by a teacher._

Hermione temporarily let it go, but she was planning on getting it out of Rose sooner or later. James just stared at Rose in disbelief. There was a silence, no one knew what to say.

Hugo's stomach then growled, breaking the silence. "I completely forgot about supper, it will be ready momentarily." Mrs. Weasley said, grateful for the distraction.

"Can I help you Grandma?" Lilly asked. This brought a smile to Mrs. Weasley's solemn face. She liked the sound of it. _Grandma._

"Of course sweatheart." She said. Lilly beamed and bounced over to her, grabbing her hand.

_Lilly really knows how to brighten up anyone's day, _Rose thought. That was something that she loved about her cousin.

"Well I am going to get a glass of water," Tonks said. "Remus, could you join me please, we have a lot to discuss."

Remus nodded and followed her. When they got into the hallway, Tonks stopped walking abruptly.

"I-I thought you wanted a glass of water?" Remus asked nervously.

"You honestly believed me? I just wanted to talk to you."

"What is there to talk about? We are both going to die in a little over a year."

"And we have a son together. A _son _Remus. Don't you see that in that time we finally come to our senses about our feelings for one another? Or at least you do, I've already made up my mind."

"And it's still crazy. We have a son that we left behind."

"Yes we did. But did we know we were going to die?"

"No but-"

"So obviously, at the time we thought it was a good idea. Now that we know what is going to happen, why don't we just be together?"

"You seem to be forgetting that they are just going to wipe our memories before they leave?"

"Does it matter? I don't think I would be able to forget it if we were together, even just for a few hours. Because-because I love you Remus and I-"

Remus put all of his doubts aside and kissed her. She reached up and put her arms around his neck, savoring the moment.

At Potter Manor 20 years later, Harry had just delievered his theory of where he believed the kids to be. Ginny was frantically pacing while Hermione had resolved to crying into Ron's chest. Bill and Fleur were consoling each other, while the rest of the room watched silently, having no solutions.

"What do you mean they went back in time? Harry James Potter you best not be joking!" Ginny shouted.

"Do you honestly think I would kid you about this?" Harry asked her.

"Well I would sure hope not! But back in time? Surely they are just playing hide-and-go-seek out in the yard or something!"

"There is no other way to explain a broken time turner."

Ginny sighed, knowing that she could not get around the facts.

"I am just incredibly worried. Do we even know what time period they traveled to?"

Harry just shook his head. "No the time turner is broken. This is only half of it."

He walked over and hugged her. She clutched him to her as tight as she could.

Suddenly Hermione spoke up.

"Wait- who in this room had a time turner they could've taken besides mine?"

Everyone shook their heads, and Hermione's face lit up.

"Hermione, what have you figured out love?" Ron asked.

"Rose had my time turner. Dumbledore gave that to me in 3rd year, which means it is one of the older versions."

"And?" Harry asked curiously.

"That means that it is still connected to the ministry, We can contact them and find out where they went. The only issue is, we will have to wait until they can make another one before we can go to get them. Normally, they only make time turners to be used in the Auror department, but hopefully they can make an exception."

Ron picked up Hermione and spun her around. "You are brilliant Hermione!"

She leaned over and kissed him.

Everyone's faces lit up as they commended Hermione on her excellent idea.

"I will floo Kingsley now." Ginny said, and with that she bounced to the fireplace. Harry couldn't help but realize how much Lily was like her.

Back at the burrow years back, they had just finished dinner, and after a long game of Quidditch with their younger parents, most of the kids had gone up to bed. All except Teddy and Victoire, who were laying in the guest room together in an embrace. They were originally supposed to sleep with their parents, but at the discovery of extra space, Victoire had been told to stay there. Her father was just unaware that Teddy had joined her.

"I know I have said it before, but I'm sorry about your mum and dad." Victorie told him.

"And I know I've said it before, but it's not your fault." He responded.

She sighed.

"I know, but I love you and I hate it when you're hurting. "

Teddy reached down to kiss her. She kissed him back with much enthusiasm, pouring all of her love into the kiss. He did the same and before he knew it, he had rolled on top of her.

"I want you." She said.

"Are you sure?"

She just nodded, and captured his lips in hers.

**So what did you think? Please review and let me know **


	4. Confessions and Crashes

**I am so sorry that I have not updated this story in forever. I have had a ton of trouble coming up with ideas for what to happen next. Incentive has been my main story and I have barely had time to work on that one let alone two stories. I don't know for sure when the next update will be…as I start school next week:/ So again I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, I do hope everyone enjoys this chapter though Also, just for the record I am fully aware that I did Fleur's accent wrong, but seeing as I don't know how to do it right, it is my best.**

**DISCLAIMER: Why can't I be J.K. Rowling? :/**

Ginny sprinted back in to the sitting room and threw herself at Harry. "They're going to make another time turner!" she shouted. Bill let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Oh thank goodness Hermione is brilliant," he said.

Hermione smiled, relief evident in her face. "I'm sorry I didn't think of it sooner-I could have saved us all the initial worry."

Ron kissed her cheek. "Without you, we wouldn't have a clue how to get to the kids."

Hermione sighed knowing he was right.

"So when will it be done by?" Harry asked.

"They said it would take approximately 3-4 days,"

"Blimey, that is going to feel like forever," Harry replied. Ginny rested her head on his shoulder.

"You've got that right."

"Vait one minute. Vhat time did zhey go back to? Vhat if it's dangerous?" Fleur questioned frantically. Everyone except Ginny looked at one other. Being so focused on getting the kids back they hadn't thought about that portion of the problem.

"Nothing serious, Christmas in 6th year. They actually ended up at the burrow, I wonder how the us of the past is taking this news." Ginny reassured.

Hermione looked down at Ron accusingly, remembering all of their _fond _memories from that year. "Is that so?" she asked. Ron laughed nervously.

Harry just laughed at the two of them.

"I have no recollection of kids from the future showing up at my door," Bill said.

"Well we probably wiped our own memories, it would mess up time if we remembered it.."

"That just sounds confusing," Ron stated.

The next morning years earlier, a huge boom from the downstairs landing erupted. Rose turned over in her bed, after a long night of thinking. She had overheard her grandma and grandpa saying that they were not making more time turners for the time being, and they did not have one with them. Professor Dumbledore had taken Hermione's to examine for the summer.

"James!" she groaned.

Rose threw off her covers, and meeting Mrs. Weasley and her mom in the hallway, went down to investigate what her idiot cousin had done this time. As they reached the kitchen they found James rolling over in laughter and Albus sprawled out on the floor with two chairs on top of him sopping wet. James hadn't even noticed their arrival.

"I-I b-b-et your s-sorry y-you came d-down first h-huh Al?" he choked out through guffaws.

"James Potter! What did you do?" Mrs. Weasley shouted. James finally took noticed of their presence and gulped.

"Nothing to serious," he said nervously. Rose walked over and picked up the wand lying on the ground. She pointed it at the sink and it filled with water.

"A fake wand James? Really? And Albus, this is the third time this has happened you should really stop falling for it." She reprimanded.

"He told me he found it on my nightstand."

Rose just rolled her eyes.

"James, help your brother up and clean this up immediately." Mrs. Weasley ordered.

"Yes Grandma," James said defeated, scared by the look she was throwing him. Mrs. Weasley broke her straight face a bit to smile; she liked the sound of that. But then she regained her composure and pointed to the mess beneath their feet.

Rose began to exit the room, tired of the same scene, but Hermione stopped her.

"Rose can I speak to you for a minute?" She nodded.

They made their way into the sitting room and sat down on the couch.

"I can tell you were covering earlier." Hermione said.

"W-what?"

"About where you intended to go. I may have just met you, but I can see right through you Rose."

Rose said nothing.

"We don't end up with a relationship where you feel you can't talk to me do we?" Hermione asked.

"No-not at all. Usually I tell you everything. I love you mom."

Hermione smiled. "Then why can't you tell me this?"

"You won't like it."

"It can't be that bad. It's not like you would voluntarily put yourself in danger."

Rose laughed nervously and said, "yeah, about that…"

Hermione's eyes widened. "What would posses you to do that? Tell me right now Rose where were you trying to go?"

Her mother's worried gaze caused Rose to finally crack.

"That battle, the one that killed Uncle Fred, Remus and Tonks, I wanted to go there."

"What! Why?"

"Well, you and dad fought in it. Everyone gives me stares and whispers about you guys at school, but you refused to tell me what went on, and a just couldn't take not knowing anymore!" Rose said loudly, tears in her eyes.

She continued, "Now look at the mess I've got us in! How will we ever get home?"

Hermione, knowing full well that she should scold her daughter for putting herself in that danger, went against her judgment and pulled her into a tight hug.

"We'll find a way sweetheart."

Upstairs in Teddy and Victoires' room, Teddy had woken from the crash.

_Typical James, _he thought. He was going to go investigate, but he knew full well hat Mrs. Weasley was already on her way down.

Instead, he stayed right where he was, gazing down at Victoire who was asleep in his arms. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her. He didn't think that there was anyone else in the world as beautiful, smart, and compassionate as her. His love for her had absolutely nothing to do with the fact she was part Veela. He loved her for her, and he knew she would help him through this. They would do it together, side by side, hand in hand. And that is where they would stay forever.

**So what did you think? Sorry it was a little short, but please review I love hearing your comments. Once again I apologize for the really late update.**


End file.
